


eren bby

by tachibana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, im sorry, its a crackfic, jeen haha, jeen hahahaha what nerd, mentions of jean?, oh gosh this is horrible, or should i say jeen, this is a disappointment dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana/pseuds/tachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren and marco get married (stop coming to read this you deserve better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eren bby

**Author's Note:**

> why are you reading this? you deserve better

'eren" marco sed

 

"ys marko babi" eren replid

 

"ilu eren mery me" marko sed with love as he got down on one knee and proposd 2 ern with a... **_tomato_**

 

"ys i love it its beutifal" eren sed to marko as he kissed him

 

**_then they got mried n lived a happly evr after without jeen and had 100000000000000000000000000000001 babis_**


End file.
